pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
This is the list of episodes of Pencil 2.O. Season 1: 2005 Chronologically, the first season began on 1 December 2005, and ended on 1 January 2006. |1 | |1 December 2005 |- | |- | |- | |- |3 | |3 December 2005 |- | |- | |- |5 | |6 December 2005 |- | |- | |- 8|2}} | |- | |- | |16 December 2005 |- | |17 December 2005 |- | |24 December 2005 |- | |25 December 2005 |- |11 | |31 December 2005 |} Season 2: 2006 The second season began on 8 January 2006 and ended on 1 January 2007. | |8 January 2006 |- | |9 January 2006 |- | |10 January 2006 |- | |13 January 2006 |- |14 | |16 January 2006 |- |15 | |23 January 2006 |- |16 | |3 February 2006 |- |17 | |14 February 2006 |- |18 | |17 February 2006 |- |19 | |18 March 2006 |- |20 | |1 April 2006 |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- |23 | |11 April 2006 |- | |27 April 2006 |- | |28 April 2006 |- |24 | |- |25 | |- |26 | |6 June 2006 |- |27 | |20 June 2006 |- |28 | |21 August 2006 |- | |5 September 2006 |- | |6 September 2006 |- | |- | |- |30 | |12 September 2006 |- |31 | |29 September 2006 |- | |- | |- |33 | |30 December 2006 |- |34 | |31 December 2006 |} Season 3: 2007 The third season began on 1 January 2007 and ended at the start of BFDI on 1 January 2008. | |- | |- | |2 January 2007 |- | |16 March 2007 |- |36 | |19 March 2007 |- |37 | |25 May 2007 |- |38 | |13 June 2007 |- | |15 June 2007 |- | |16 June 2007 |- |40 | |22 June 2007 |- | |- | |- | |- | |9 July 2007 |- |42 | |27 August 2007 |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- |44 | |13 October 2007 |- |45 | |29 October 2007 |- |46 | |20 November 2007 |- |47 | |23 November 2007 |- |48 50 | |1 December 2007 |} The Lost Seasons: 2008 2010 The lost seasons correspond to the hypothetical optimised real-life run of the shows Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again, its cancelled sequel from 1 January 2008 to 15 November 2010. ! colspan="3"| Battle for Dream Island |- |"Take the Plunge" - Part 1 |- |"Take the Plunge" - Part 2 |- |II |"Barriers and Pitfalls" |1 February 2008 |- |III |"Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" |1 March 2008 |- |IV |"Sweet Tooth" |1 April 2008 |- |V |"Bridge Crossing" |1 May 2008 |- |VI |"Power of Three" |1 June 2008 |- |VII |"Puzzling Mysteries" |1 July 2008 |- |VIII |"Cycle of Life" |1 August 2008 |- |IX |"Insectophobe's Nightmare |1 September 2008 |- |X |"Crybaby!" |1 October 2008 |- |XI |"Lofty" |1 November 2008 |- |XII |"A Leg Up in the Race" |1 December 2008 |- |XIII |"Don't Lose Your Marbles" |1 January 2009 |- |XIV |"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" |1 February 2009 |- |XV |"Vomitaco" |1 March 2009 |- |XVI |"Bowling, Now with Explosions!" |1 April 2009 |- |XVII |"The Reveal" |1 May 2009 |- |XVIII |"Reveal Novum" |1 June 2009 |- |"Rescission"The official episode on YouTube. |- | The episode more concerned on headcanon. |- |"Gardening Hero"The official episode on YouTube. |- | The episode more concerned on headcanon. |- |"The Glistening"The official episode on YouTube. |- | The episode more concerned on headcanon. |- |"Don't Pierce My Flesh"The official episode on YouTube. |- | The episode more concerned on headcanon. |- |"Hurtful!"The official episode on YouTube. |- | The episode more concerned on headcanon. |- |"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2"The official episode on YouTube. |- | The episode more concerned on headcanon. |- |XV |"Return of the Hang Glider" |1 January 2010 |- ! colspan="3"| Intercalary season |- |A | |2 January 2010 |- |B | |6 January 2010 |- |C | |14 February 2010 |- |D | |14 March 2010 |- |E | |18 April 2010 |- | |20 June 2010 |- | |23 June 2010 |- ! colspan="3"| Battle for Dream Island Again |- |XXVI |"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" |30 June 2010 |- |XXVII |"Get Digging" |1 August 2010 |- |XXVIII |"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" |1 September 2010 |- |XXIX |"Zeeky Boogy Doog" |1 October 2010 |- |"Get in the Van" |- | |- |"No More Snow!" |- |"It's a Monster" |- |"The Long-lost Yoyle City" |} Season 4: 2010 present The present season began on 15 November 2010 and continues to this day, as there is no longer a continuity with the episodes. Therefore, the episode list will have to be in bullets' form. * * * * * * * * * * * * *